Amor caecus est Love is blind
by Blankslate123
Summary: Mortal enemies to lovers? Love truly is blind. Jacob falls for Edward and he feels destined to be with him. Edward has a cover of hate toward Jacob, will he confess in time to stop Jacob from taking his own life? Mpreg and sexual scenes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't, Meyer does.

I am not going to start from the beginning. Most of you know how twilight starts. This picks up after she says he's a vampire.

"Are you sure you want to be involved with someone that craves your blood?" Edward questioned with an intent face. He questioned Bella because she really did become obsessed with him when his feelings were not the mutual toward her.

She silently paused for a few seconds and responded with "Do you feel the same way I do? Do you love me enough not drink my blood?"

He quickly answered, "I would prefer not to drink your blood for the fact I don't drink human blood. Though I believe you are under the wrong impression I am not in love with you. I am just fascinated with you because your mind is blocked from my powers."

Bella said one word, "friends?" with full well knowing she wanted more than to ne his friend and he quickly nodded.

The next week went off without a hitch, Bella and Edward became friends even though Bella yearned for more.

Then next day, Bella learned from her father that Jacob, her childhood best friend, would be coming to attend high school with her because he was kicked out of the La Push reservation high school. She thought that she would be able to use this to her advantage. See, Jacob always had a thing for Bella. She just never returned the feelings. He had russet brown glowing skin over the perfect muscular body. She just had eyes for Edward though. She would win Edward over; she just had to make him jealous. Little did she know how much a lost cause it truly was. 

The next Monday at Forks High School was a day like any other, rainy with no sunlight whatsoever. Jacob was in on Bella's plan wishing he could be this Edward fellow. They reached the school parking lot; Jacob got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for Bella.

Jacob coughed "My lady." in the most ridicules British accent he could muster up. She just chuckled while climbing out of the truck scanning the parking lot for the prized Cullen cars. She didn't spot them. So, she just grabbed Jacob hand in hand and took him to the office. Once in the office, Jacob asked the new secretary for Jacob's schedule and she handed it over. They looked it over and realized that they only had PE together. Bella quickly looked at if Jacob had any classes with Edward and sure enough he had biology with him. (in my story she has only English with Edward.) After, they shuffled themselves to class.

The first four periods seemed very uneventful for Jacob. At lunch he found that he would get to see the Cullens. At that thought he remembered why that name seemed so familiar. Cullen.... It was from the legends. He held back a growl. He though to himself 'how can she be in love with those leeches?' He though of ways to talk to her.

Jacob waited at the cafeteria doors for Bella. When she came over to him, he pulled her to the side and started to talk to her.

"You can't see the Cullens anymore because...." Jacob stopped midsentence. A sickly sweet smell struck his nostrils. At that moment he spun around and came face to face with Edward. At that moment Jacob forgot everything his past, his future, Bella, everything.

Jacob focused on that perfectly sculpted chin and followed the perfectly shaped lines on his lips. He looked at his bronze hair and let his eyes fall down to Edward's amber colored eyes. He focused on them for all of five perfect seconds and felt warmth come from his back and stretch all over his body. For once in his whole life he felt whole, complete. Edward completes him. He now knew his destiny was dictated to be with Edward forever. Jacob had just imprinted. However, that thought was cut short.

Epov

Edward couldn't explain what just happened; he just fell under some kind of spell. He had never seen someone that caught had caught his eye like Bella's friend Jacob had. (He read her mind for his name.) He didn't know how to respond; he could tell from his families thoughts that Jacob smelled like wet dog and that they were a little repulsed by Jacob. To Edward Jacob smelled like the ocean and earth. Edward changed his facial expression and responded with "What" Edward said forcefully "are you looking at mutt?"

He looked at Jacob's eyes immediately well up with tears. Jacob walked away from the situation and walked to Bella's truck. Immediately, Edward hated himself with everything that was good inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters. Wish I did, but I don't, Meyer does.

Jacob spent most of the afternoon in his car then decided he didn't want to be in the car when Bella came back with lots of questions. He decided that he would just go home to Bella's and crash to avoid the inevitable questions.

On his walk home, he took a scenic route through the forest. He stared at the trees and let the mist fall on his face. He closed his eyes and just let the earth and water invade his nostrils. Then he was quickly brought out of his trance by a fast creature passing by. He felt it odd that it had such an intriguing smell trail behind it, but he let it go.

He took another step and it hit him. He was just rejected by the one that completes him, Edward. Tears fell down his cheek and he sat down on a nearby bolder and just let his contained sobs come out to the surroundings.

He had never quite understood the concept of imprinting before now. It was seen as a way to find instantaneously mate. A mate was defined as someone that you were meant to be with to love and create successful offspring with the shape-shifting gene. Jacob had never seen a same sex imprint before. Wait…, Jacob thought to himself, does that mean that I will have kids, with another man? This question was one he would have to take u with the elders, if Edward even wants him.

Jacob got up and walked to bells' house. It was almost dinner when he came home to an inpatient Bella. He looked at her and sighed and Bella motioned to follow her upstairs because Charlie was watching T.V. In the room Bella asked "What happened in the cafeteria today?"

Jacob belched "Nothing." Like it was really nothing.

"Well it seemed like more that nothing." Bella responded.

"Well…. It was something I just don't really want to talk about."

"It seemed like you and the Cull….." Jacob cut her off midsentence.

"I don't want you to see the Cullen's anymore; they are dangerous and can kill you." Little did she know he had other reasons for not wanting her around the Cullen's.

"Funny," she laughed "they said the same exact thing about you. But I calmed the situation and asked them to accept you as a favor to me. Alice seemed very interested in you; she wants to meet you. They also told me about the legend and told me to report that the treaty thingy is still up or intact…or whatever they said. Can you accept them for me, please Jakey?" Bella said with puppy dog eyes.

Jacob just stared and thought about if he should tell her that her puppy dog look is not pretty and makes her look like a needy person.

"Jake!" she grew inpatient. "Are you going to be civil for me to the Cullen's?"

"Sure, sure." He said. "Oh, Bella you food is almost done."

"Thanks Jake, I love you. After we get done with setting Edward and I together, we will look for a girl for you," It made him feel bad for the girl, he used to have feelings for her but Edward was worth much more.

Alice POV

BLACK…….

Alice came out of her vision and was confused, scared. It was a vision of Edward and Bella and all of a sudden his future disappeared. But Bella's was still there. Alice panicked and tried to hide her thoughts from Edward until she smelled an odor of dog. She blew it off.

After she joined the family and Bella she found herself in a conversation about a La push shape-shifter and a boy named Jacob, until she notice that Edward was not there. She quickly asked "Where is Edward?" Emmet responded with he left to be alone he said he was going to go hunting. She remembered that her vision should not occur till later this week. She started to search for Edward in her head.

Vision

She found him in the trees running from tree trunk to tree trunk. When all of a sudden he ran past a boy that was supposedly Jacob and everything went black. End vision.

From what she had gathered Edward was somewhere in the forest near Bella's house. She also remembered why they disappeared. She had been told that her powers would not work on an alpha of a shape-shifting clan, sometimes not even on the other shifters. Later, she would ask about what had happened today with the young wolf.


End file.
